


Seriously, you're asking me that now?

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosinante chooses the most peculiar time to ask Law what he would like as a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, you're asking me that now?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys heard Cora-san's voice in the anime yet? Like, the epitome of sexy! *fans myself*

Rosinante chooses the most peculiar time to ask Law what he would like as a birthday gift.

"Ne, Law. Your birthday's next week, so what do you want?" Rosinante asks his protégé straightforwardly, because surprise gifts just don't work on Law. If you buy something that he doesn't like, it'll just collect dust in a faraway corner.

"What?" mumbles a befuddled Law. Most of his current concentration is on the older male's cock inside him.

Rosinante opts for unhurried thrusts today, but he more than makes up for the pace with the deep penetration in this cross-legged position with the shorter male in his lap.

Law's reclining against Rosinante's hands. The blond calls this Law's 'lazy position' because the younger male barely does any work at all. He just lies back with his hands loosely holding Rosinante's upper arms while he takes the other's dick up his ass.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Rosinante repeats, his breathing a little labored.

Law's eyes roll back in their sockets as the other's length brushes firmly against his prostate again.

"I don't need... _ahh_... anything."

"Come on, Law. How about some books? New surgical tools? Are your boots worn out yet?" the blond prompts, one hand traveling down to caress the sensitive area just below Law's tailbone where his butt cheeks meet. A shiver creeps up the younger male's spine and more pre-come trickles from the swollen glans. Law blinks twice hazily before answering.

"Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

" _Mmh..._ Just find me anything with fur. _Ohh!_ "

Law jolts when a large hand wraps around his erection.

"I'll get you something really furry if you keep making those sweet noises for me," Rosinante says, voice low and rough. He uses the pad of his thumb to rub the underside where shaft meets glans and Law _whines_.

The blond thrusts up with more force and dips his head down to capture Law's mouth with his own, swallowing every delicious sound as tattooed fingers thread through his messy, blond locks.

The larger male feels Law's dick pulse before Law lets loose a moan that lights a flare of raw emotion in Rosinante. Warm, milky liquid spews all over his deft fingers and the blond curses when the other's sphincters go into spasm around his penis.

His hips gain momentum, further jolting Law's body, and Rosinante is finally sent tumbling over the edge of a brain-melting orgasm.

Rosinante huffs and puffs as his hips manage some more satisfying jerks before coming to a halt inside his lover.

Suddenly he remembers something very important.

"What color do you want it to be?" he blurts out, and Law has to think for a moment about what the hell Rosinante's referring to. When he realizes that it's still about the stupid present, he rolls his eyes and shoves his palm into the older male's expectant face.

* * *

 

"I'm too old for this," Law complains.

He's blindfolded and being led by Rosinante into the room where his 'birthday gift' is awaiting him.

The taller male whips the blindfold off with a flourish and Law's jaw drops.

There, right in the middle of the room, is a big, fat polar bear. The animal drops its chew toy when it sees Law gaping and stands up on its hind legs in all its floofy glory.

The creature carefully ambles towards the black-haired male, nose sniffing his scent. It glances at the grinning Rosinante, who nods once, then opens its muzzle.

"Hello. I'm your gift, Bepo. Happy birthday Law," it says, round ears wiggling.

The human gasps in surprise and turns to look at Rosinante with these grateful, glistening eyes.

A walking _and_ talking bear?

The shorter male swears that the first thing he's going to do once he's finished petting Bepo from head to furry butt is tackle the blond to bed and fuck himself on that thick dick until the thing runs dry.


End file.
